Battle Spirits Digital Starter
Battle Spirits Digital Starter (バトルスピリッツ デジタルスターター) is the third Battle Spirits video game, and the first to appear on the Nintento DS. It was released August 5, 2010 in Japan, and is not licensed elsewhere. Story The game follows a boy named Retsu Torai (渡雷 烈), though his name as well as physical appearance can be customized, in a setting similar to the Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime. He dreams of battling in the championships. Gameplay Unlike the two previous Battle Spirits games, this one is played exactly as the actual card game is. Retsu travels around a map and is given the option to either talk, battle, or trade with any person encountered. Each battle earns you Gala (the game's currency) and experience points to boost up your rank. With G, cards and accessories (such as different colored cores and sleeves) can be obtained at the Battle Spirits Center. Different locations will sell different sets. To purchase cards, you may choose to either buy booster packs or use a Carddass vending machine. During the course of the main story, tournaments are held every sunday. There, you must win in a series of consecutive battles. Winning tournaments unlocks the next story chapter. There are also shop battles at the Battle Spirits Center, which are similar to tournaments, but require you to build a deck around a certain rule (i.e.: all yellow cards.) Characters Most of the characters in Digital Starter are original and exclusive to the game. Several characters can be unlocked through passwords from the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and a few from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Main characters *Retsu Torai *Madoka Tani *Rei Hita *Kojiro Nanba *Hime Mitsubaaoi *Hiiro Kagami *Wataru Tani *Mysterious Gentleman *Izumi Daitenji Black Goat *Ageha (CHO-KO) *Collector *Hacker *Afro *Nanashi *Punk *King Anime Characters All characters except Galaxy can only be dueled after entering the passwords. *Dan Bashin *Yuuki Momose *Kajitsu Momose *Mai Viole *Clackey Ray *Hideto Suzuri *Kenzo Hyoudo *Toppa Bashin *J Sawaragi *Galaxy Watanabe : can only be talked to after finishing the main story. Others *Akino *Azuma *Furuichi *Genji *Gou *Hayase *Hokuto *Itsuki *Iwao *Jou *Kai *Kiriya *Kouta *Kunishige *Masaki *Midou *Miki *Minami *Misaki *Motoki *Satomi *Shigemitsu *Shiina *Shiro *Shouji *Souma *Taira *Takasaku *Takami *Tamaki *Tomoe *Yasuhiro *Yukimura *Yoshimoto Trading The characters you encounter give you the option to trade cards. The cards in which they want and are offering are selected by the computer, whether or not the player has the needed cards. The anime characters usually offer their own X-rare cards. Available Cards The only cards that are available are from booster packs BS01-BS08, plus some P, EX and PX cards, and nine cards from BS09 (including 3 X rares: The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova, The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock, The MagicalEmpress Ambrocius.) You can get the cards: *BS01-BS08: mainly by buying from the store, except some from BS01 and BS03 will only be available by trading (depending on the colour of your first deck). *BS09: can only be obtained after finishing the main story. X-Rares can only be obtained in certain events, and reaching rank SSS. The rest can be obtained by trading with the main characters. *Starter decks (SD01-02): Cards from starter decks can be acquired through buying single cards, booster packs awarded for winning shop battles or quest completion, or trading with NPCs. *P, EX cards: only available by trading with friends or trading with shops (though some will be given during the story). *PX cards: like in our real world, these are only available after winning competitions (or buying them from stores) NOTE: card shops update the single cards and the booster packs you can buy at the same day (i.e. twice per week - Monday / Thursday) Cheats and Tips Passwords Passwords can be used via the menu options in your room. Some are to access secret characters, and other passwords can give rare cards and playmats. Characters activated with passwords will appear in their own section of the map. By defeating them, you'll win exclusive playmats. Character Codes Card Codes Custom You can buy or earn accessories to customize your battle environment. Category:Video games